I'm Ranma
by Silverflare07
Summary: A conversation between Ranma and Akane when he’s been erased from her memory in book 3. RA –one shot-


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma...I wish I did though. _::drools::_

**Title: **I'm Ranma

**Summary:** A conversation between Ranma and Akane when he's been erased from her memory in book 3. R/A –one shot-

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Busbuddy cause she introduced me to Ranma 1/2.

**Author's Note: **Ok this takes place during book 3 when Shampoo erases Akane's memory of Ranma.

**Extra info: **This is probably shorter then most of my one shots but I hope you guys will still enjoy it!

**Stuff you need to know:**

"Speech"

Thoughts are in _italics_

((((()))))

Akane rolled over in bed for the hundredth time that night. She sighed, she couldn't understand why but something felt like it was missing. A piece of her just wasn't there. She felt incomplete. And she couldn't figure out why!

_I haven't felt this way since my mother died...and at least then I knew why!_

She looked at the wall as if it held the answer to her problem. As if staring at it long enough could make her feel whole again. Of course that didn't work. She buried her head underneath her pillow and gave out a frustrated groan.

This had something to do with that Ranma Saotome character. If only she could meet him, or at least figure who he was! Supposedly he was her fiancé but...

_I just don't know what to believe right now._

She continued to lament for a few more minutes until she heard her window slide open. She sat up in bed fists barred.

"Whose there?" She called trying to hide the fear that was creeping into her voice.

_Just calm down Akane...your strong you can take care of yourself, you always have. _

_Then why does it feel like I used to have someone to look out for me...to catch me when I fall?_

"Sorry." A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was only that pig tailed boy that had followed her home. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She sighed in relief then turned to him. "What are you doing in my room? And at night?! Are you a pervert or something?"

Ranma almost face faulted.

_Same old 'Kane._

"No it's not like that! I swear! I was just on the roof and I heard you tossing and turning. I came to make sure you were alright."

She blinked. "On the roof?"

He nodded. "I go there a lot. It's my spot to think."

"Oh okay. Well you can go back. I'm fine."

He took a step closer. "You don't seem fine I heard you groaning."

"Do you know Ranma Saotome?"

It was his turn to blink. "Huh?"

"Do you know who he is? Supposedly his my fiancé but I find that hard to believe."

He sat on bed so that he was facing her. "Hard to believe...oh cuz of the whole 'you hate boys' thing."

She nodded. "That's partly it. But...there's this part of me that keeps screaming macho chick, dumb as brick, you'll never catch a husband, how you're going to trick some poor sap into marrying you is beyond me!" Tears gathered in her eyes. "And I can't figure out who said them...if anyone said them. But it feels like it's been said so much that...I can't help but wonder if the voice is right..."

Ranma's eyes softened and a wave of guilt flooded him. He hadn't meant to really hurt Akane. He just said those things to hide the fact that he really did like her.

"'Kane...I..."

She looked at him suddenly as if seeing him in a new light.

"You...You're the boy that teases me aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah." His eyes were sad and his voice was quiet.

"And you're the one that calls me those names aren't you?"

Again he nodded. "Yeah..."

"But...you're the one that catches me when I fall aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And...and you're the one that makes my heart flutter."

He blushed. "Ah..." She didn't wait for a response.

"And you're the one that makes me feel complete."

His blush intensified. "Yeah."

"But...who are you?"

He smiled. A gentle smile that Akane knew (though how she wasn't sure) people didn't get to see often.

"I'm Ranma."

((((()))))

It's not very long but I hope you guys like it! I figure this could happen because she seems to forget him every time she sees him so of course when she woke up she wouldn't have any recollection of what had happened.

Well R&R! I love hearing what you guys think.


End file.
